


Like a Thousand Suns

by dangerouswomanx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouswomanx/pseuds/dangerouswomanx
Summary: Regina has been in love with Emma for a longer time. With her life at the line and Emma sacrificing herself, she gets left with never-ending questions; was Emma feeling the same? Will she decide to do something about it at last? With small things and hints of unspoken sympathy being thrown at Emma, would the young blonde woman remain clueless? Pure fluff and humor. Set after S4.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another story! This's barely a Prologue, in which we return to the last scene of season 4 finale. Honestly, what SwanQueen fan doesn't love this scene?!
> 
> Anyway, there are a few matters I'd like to address first.
> 
> This story is going to be completely different from Future Starts Slow, which is full of angst (most of all) as well as romance and smut. This one we plan to make humorous and full of fluff. Knowing us, I can't promise it won't get serious and all, though. Just as I thought it would be a rather short story... I don't think so anymore, because we love to write it long and board, dig into the characters, focus on both of our ladies and what's going on inside their hearts and minds. So lovers of long stories! I think you'll like it!
> 
> B. and I'd debated where we should set this story and it all brought us to this scene, BUT! From now on we don't look at season 5, 6 or 7 at all. We create a totally separate story. There's a slight change in that very scene as well. Write in the reviews if you notice the obvious :P In the next chapter we will start the story a few weeks after Emma gets rid of the darkness. We will occasionally add the flashback, explaining some things.
> 
> I saw this picture on facebook or tumblr that someone had made in which Emma is an idiot not realizing Regina has feelings for her. I just wanted to write something like this and B did as well! So that's how the idea came. We, of course, won't make it exactly like it, but yes, something of the sorts so credit for the creator!
> 
> I always love to think of some song that matches the story so for this one it's Hunger by Ross Copperman. That's how I got the title of the story "Like a Thousand Suns." I also made a video where I used this very song, so I encourage you to visit my YT as well :p ( youtube watch?v=-ojIdADF8oc )
> 
> For not it's going to be T-rated. We will see what will come next in the future ;)
> 
> Also, I wanted to address that I can't promise regular updates. The school/college year had started and I'm not sure how fast we will able to write and edit it. Of course, we will keep trying to keep with weekly updates of Future Starts Slow as it's a priority story for us and those who read it, you know how long those chapters had gotten; we never try to go under 7k words per chapter nowadays.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Everything happened so fast. They all stood side by side – Emma, David and Mary Margaret with Killian and Regina alongside them. There was a strong gust of wind that made Emma's hair messy and the locks dance around her face when suddenly there was a gasp and then her friend had been sucked into a vortex of a dark tornado – the very darkness they had been chasing just seconds ago. Emma could feel her heart stop before jumping right to her to her throat, and for a moment she was paralyzed. She only heard Mary Margaret screaming, "Regina! What's it doing?"_

_"What darkness does," Emma said weakly, "It's snuffing out the light…"_

_The darkness would kill Regina – her son's other mother, her friend… Just a couple of hours before, Emma had seen blood all over Regina’s chest, her heavy eyelids closing… How many times had she seen Regina so close to death? Emma could never stand the thought; Henry couldn't lose his mother, and Regina deserved so much more from life..._

_"The Apprentice told me we have to do what the Sorcerer did," she screamed through the sound of the wind, holding the dagger tightly in her hand. "We have to tether it to a person to contain it!"_

_Without any further hesitation, she rushed towards Regina, ready to bury the dagger in that dark mass if not for that desperate scream that made her stop. For once she had listened to Regina, for a second._

_"Emma! No! There has to be another way!"_

_"There isn't," Emma shook her head. Tears appeared in her eyes before she even realized it. She couldn't let this happen. For some reason, she felt that if she could do something to save this woman, she’d do it. Anything. No matter the price. She didn't think about most of it, she just knew…_

_"You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!"_

_"Emma!" David screamed._

_"You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again," Emma said, turning to her parents. "As heroes."_

_"Emma, no!" Killian rushed to her, grabbing her arm. "Please, don't do this."_

_How could he ask her that? Regina would die. This had to be done without question, no matter the price she might pay: either with the darkness in her mind and heart or by paying the price with her own life. Henry needed Regina… Emma knew, though, that Killian couldn't stand losing her; his happy ending. He wouldn't understand that it was about Henry. But, it was about her as well… She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling that it would be the last time she saw them all and the last time she saw Killian._

_Somehow it made her lips move. "I love you."_

_Not thinking twice about it, Emma turned around and pushed the dagger into the vortex with Hook's scream of "No!" She felt then the darkness, wrapping around her with its tentacles. She felt it moving inside of her, and she felt weaker, groaning at the feeling. Through the swirls, she could barely see Regina's face. The evil she felt was pushing the air out of her lungs, soon making her feel numb, and no longer able to fight. Her eyes tried to catch Regina's gaze just before she felt herself being dragged into the air that had grown impossibly thick._

_Suddenly there was light, and then…_ _never-ending darkness. And pain. Lots of pain._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks! I wanted to mention that this is a fresh work in progress. We are more than happy to hear what you would like to see. Who knows! Maybe we will make this happen! I must add it's the first time ever that we are writing humor, soooo... we must be a little rusty. That's why we would also appreciate hearing from you. Enjoy this first proper chapter!

Regina couldn't at all understand what was happening until the darkness had circled her, and then everything happened so quickly but so slowly at the same time. How was it even possible? She was scared; after such a long time she was genuinely scared, but not for her life. She was scared of being the woman she despised now. She was afraid to be the Evil Queen again.

The darkness was engulfing her, fighting to pull her away, but how could she just give up? Henry would be devastated. Her eyes met Emma's and deep down, she knew Emma was thinking through the same things. Henry was their priority. Even if she died, at least he would still have a mother left.

But somehow…. the things which followed were a lot more complicated and even now when she thought back on it, or just felt like living the moment, again and again, she couldn't understand. ' _There has to be another way_ ,' she'd said, but Emma had refused to give up on her. She had maybe been a disappointment to everyone else, but not for the Sheriff.

That was how Emma became the Dark One. Her actions had spoken far louder than any of her words had to Regina; Emma had sacrificed all she that she'd had, and all she'd been dreaming to have, for her.

With sound of an opening door, Regina shivered, coming back to the present. She looked towards the door and shook her head at the cheeky smile she saw greeting her in return, the same smile Henry inherited. She placed her hand on the mug, trying to act casual, but it was generally easier said than done. It was somehow different after all those things that had happened to them, and Regina couldn't stop thinking about how Emma had done it for her. She managed to take a sip from her already-cold coffee and grimaced. "Granny!" She didn't need to ask for another cup because the old wolf rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes, and she shook her head. Emma didn't wait to slide onto the stool beside her, smiling warmly. No one could be surprised at how cheerful Emma had been for the last few weeks, because she had been herself again.

So many things had happened in the meantime. It hadn't been easy, not a single day of Emma being the Dark One. There were things that had happened that should have saddened Emma, but they didn't, not when she was the main reason when she those things had happened in the first place. The darkness had helped her face many things, see the truth and cope with it, at least in some aspects. She hadn't felt stronger or more confident about her magic in a long time, if ever. She could thank Regina for that, as her friend had been there for her the whole time. It brought them together, closer than ever before.

"I thought it was still early for you to be awake, Miss Swan. Had enough of your beauty sleep?"

"Beauty sleep?" Emma repeated with amusement. "After those sleepless weeks while being the Dark One, I'm sleeping like a baby now," Emma chuckled softly, tapping fingers against the counter.

"You definitely act like one."

Emma rolled her eyes at that. She honestly had missed Regina's usual sass.

"Granny, please, the usual. I'm starving." Emerald eyes turned to her company. There weren't many people at the diner still. It was very early indeed, but there was a meeting in the Town Hall soon. "You seemed lost in thought when I came in," Emma pointed out when a cappuccino and grilled cheese was placed on the counter in front of her.

Regina smiled politely to Granny as she also put down her cup of coffee. She took a big sip before shrugging at the Sheriff.

"What could possibly occupy your mind so early in the morning? Thinking about the meeting?"

"Nothing, really." Regina hid half of her face behind the mug as she took another big sip.

Everything seemed normal at some point, but something was different now as well. Regina couldn't say what it was, though. She was different, Emma was different. Yes, _they_ were different. They were closer now. Even without Henry being the glue between them, they had quite a good time together. All of this made no sense in her head when she started feeling those weird things towards Emma. It was easier to hide it, to ignore it all when they were barely talking, even back then those 'weird feelings' made her break up with Robin. But now, they were close, closer than ever. Closer than any other person had been in Regina's life.

"I was thinking about the past," Regina muttered under her breath.

"The past?" Emma frowned gently, taking the sandwich between her fingers. She watched her friend's face, closely as she seemed to be deeply concerned. She hasn't seen this look on Regina's face in a long time, not since she got to be _just_ Emma again. Was she thinking of Robin? They never really talked about it. All her friend had said was that it was over now. It should be no surprise. Regina had rarely opened up to her, or anyone at all, but right now Emma could see Regina would need someone to talk to. Perhaps the search of how to get rid of the darkness had kept Regina's mind off of those things. Regina didn't need to say it, but Emma knew that Regina had struggled a lot after she'd been saved.

"Is it... you know, about Robin?"

Regina turned to her with a raised brow, "What? No, no no..." She shook her head, smiling a bit. "It's nothing about him. It's over. I made my peace with that."

Regina never talked about why she had broken up with him, and probably she would never mention it to her, but Emma was the very reason why. "I was just thinking about how stupid it was to sacrifice yourself to the darkness for me." She placed her mug down and smiled, her eyes shining.

"Oh," Emma gasped softly as she didn't really expect that one coming. "How could you still think about it that way? I'd do it all over again. We found a way out; everything is good now." Emma smiled, thinking that she wouldn't ever feel lighter, nor would she ever doubt making the choice to save Regina. "I can happily be called an 'idiot' now," she smirked and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"I never thanked you properly for that." Regina's hand was on Emma's elbow as she finished. "Thank you, Emma."

The brunette looked up to meet Emma's gaze, but as soon as their eyes met, Regina looked down and pulled her hand back.

Emma's smile grew softer. She placed the mug down and gently slipped an arm around the woman in a soft embrace. It seemed like they had crossed some invisible barrier that had been there before. Perhaps it had something to do with their magic. There was always this... electricity whenever they touched, but over the past weeks, Emma had gotten more and more used to it.

"Don't mention it, really," she said softly before turning to finish her breakfast.

"We should probably get going. I know people are used to you being late, Sheriff, but I am never late."

"Oh really? I recall you do like to make an entrance."

* * *

_**~*~flashback~*~** _

_"What?" Robin gasped, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "I don't understand... Why?"_

_Her words, the look on her face... it broke his heart. He knew he loved her. Roland loved her. He was sure that Regina also adored his son to no end. What had suddenly changed? They were so happy together. She said they were meant to be, once, and he wholly believed it._

_Regina didn't know how to explain this to him, because there was nothing wrong between them, as far as anybody could see, but deep down, nothing was right. At least not for the few past weeks she'd been having dreams that should have had Robin in them, but her companion in those dreams was never this man. It took her a long time to adjust and accept it, but when she did, there was no need to fool him. She wasn't in love with him, and maybe she had never been. It was meant to be, she always said so, but it was meant to be in another realm. In_ this _realm, though? The Regina in this story was not the same woman as the Regina she once was. It seemed her destiny wasn't the same as well._

_"It's not working, Robin. Not for me. I am really sorry."_

_She looked down, not sure how to explain. She couldn't just tell him she was thinking about Emma more and more every day. No. No one could know about it._

_"I thought you were happy," Robin said with pain in his eyes._

_They had been through so much. Was that why Regina was thinking that they weren't meant to be? Was it because things were constantly standing in their way? He couldn't stop thinking of her beautiful shining eyes, though, and her bright smile as he cupped her cheek. How wonderful her small form felt when they were close and she cuddled up to him, if even for a short time._

_"I am not the same person that saw you in the tavern. Maybe if we'd met then… this could've worked."_

_"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" He reached to gently take her face in his hands. "Nothing that I can do for you to give us another chance?"_

_He couldn't help but hope. He loved her, there was no doubt in that. Robin shook his head softly, feeling pain go through his chest. Regina couldn't just pull away. Those blue eyes stared into hers and she suddenly felt as if she was cheating on him, cheating on_ her _even though there was absolutely nothing going on, and it wasn't possible for anything to be going on in the first place. She stepped back, shaking her head. She couldn't meet his eyes again._

_"I am really sorry, Robin."_

_She gulped back a sob which threatened to leave her lips. If she broke, she wouldn't be able to end things with him again. He was a safe place, he loved her, and at some point, Regina had begun to love him, too, but not like she should be loving her partner. He definitely meant a lot to her, but just as a person in her life; not like a lover, not anymore._

_"I should probably go, Henry's at home alone." Actually, he wasn't. She had asked Emma to take care of him for some time but Robin didn't have to know about that. "I'll see you around," she muttered sadly and turned away._

_A few moments later, her purple smoke dissipated around her and she heard Henry's cheerful voice coming through the living room door._

_"Ma! You're cheating again!"_

* * *

"A girls' night?" Emma's eyebrows almost shot to her hairline.

When Regina had asked her politely at the end of the meeting to stay behind for a second, this was the last thing that could possibly have come to her mind. Emma wasn't really the partying type – or she didn't used to be. A lot of things had changed during the last few years in Storybrooke. Her social life was blossoming compared to her past experiences. For one, though, she never took Regina for the type of woman who would willingly go to a bar to have girly chats, drinks and perhaps even dance.

Regina smiled a bit, shrugging, like ' _Why not?_ '

The Mayor didn't know how to ask Emma to spend time with her. She was really, REALLY bad at it.

"Uh, sure," Emma responded after another second, with a light chuckle and very visible surprise. "That would be interesting. I could talk to Snow and Belle perhaps – okay I'm not sure if Belle is a good choice after, you know... everything that happened. But Ashley – I mean Cinderella. Oh, if only Ruby was here... And you're still keeping in touch with Kathryn, right? And perhaps we could bond some more with Zelena. You've said things are improving between you two," Emma rambled.

"Sure..." Regina's face threatened to drop but she refused to give it away. It was something, after all, right? "Yes, I'll ask Zelena..." She nodded, smiling a bit wider as their eyes met. "Um, so where should we meet up, then?"

"Well, there aren't many options," Emma chuckled softly, "The Rabbit Hole, I guess?" Emma never really went there. Actually, the only times she had set the foot in there were when she was called in to deal with some drunk man who would need to spend a night at the station to sober up.

Regina moved her arms across her chest but then she uncrossed them, sliding her hands over her pencil skirt and then nervously dusted it off, nodding to Emma's words. "Mhm, The Rabbit Hole sounds good." Well, it wouldn't be her first choice, but it was about spending time with Emma not about how or where they did it.

"I'd say I'd pick you up and drop Henry at David's, but I'm not sure if we should drive. I'm not sure if I'll drink, but one drink and... Well," Emma giggled quite nervously for some unknown reason.

Emma told herself that she just wasn't used to things like this and that made her quite anxious, not that she didn't want to see Regina with their mutual friends in a casual setting. They all spent a lot of time as a family, sure, but they never really hung out as friends, even after they became closer. _It's a good start_ , she thought then. Emma then smiled genuinely, noticing that Regina might feel quite the same way.

"You know, I'd advise you not to dress in anything overly expensive. Lots of things might happen there."

It made Regina roll her eyes once more. "I know how to dress casually, Sheriff, I just don't prefer to."

Maybe she didn't come to this realm knowing everything, but over 30 years of experiences gave her the benefit of having a large wardrobe with different types of clothing.

"Have you done this before?" Emma couldn't help but ask, a little smirk dancing over her lips. "Madame Mayor," she added quite playfully and with a raised eyebrow.

"I was the Evil Queen, Miss Swan. Do I need to remind you of that every 45 seconds?" Regina rolled her eyes, smiling.

It was always easier to be like this in order to hide things, because she wasn't sure if showing her feelings would be the right choice.

"I'd come by and drop Henry off and pick you up. I am not letting my town be wrecked by their drunk Sheriff."

"Hey! I told you, I'm not really planning to drink. How would it look? I usually remove drunk people from this bar, so I need to behave. We both have a reputation to protect."

As much as Emma found Regina's comments amusing rather than annoying – unlike in the past, when she didn't know Regina at all – now… she felt neither. Actually, she _did_ feel amused, but it had nothing to do with Regina's sass. The blonde slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"That's the overestimation of the year. You, Miss Swan, have no reputation to lose. None at all," Regina chuckled deeply, shaking her head. "But I'll give you that, dear. At least you haven't offered to let your handless wonder take care of our son."

 _Our son_. How easily it slid off her tongue now.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice…" At the moment Emma wanted to laugh. Laugh hard.

She hadn't noticed what, exactly? Regina wondered.

"It's been over a month since I stopped being the Dark One. Don't tell me you didn't notice that it's been twice as long since the _handless wonder_ , as you call him, was around."

Regina never asked, as she obviously didn't feel the need to say it. Henry, of course, had noticed as he got to spend the night with her from time to time, at her own house that she'd purchased before taking on the darkness. Her parents quickly noticed as well that Hook was no longer following her every step any longer. Soon, they all noticed that he was absolutely nowhere to be found. Neither were his things.

"What? Oh God, why didn't you tell me?" Thinking back, _now_ she could recognize that Guyliner wasn't around at all. It would be hard to notice if it wasn't for Emma telling her now, because she was really used to ignoring his existence. "It's been two months? Oh, no wonder the town has been so peaceful lately," Regina smiled cheekily, rolling her eyes.

Should she have taken that as a sign as well? For a former Queen, she really sucked at seeing the obvious signs.

Emma just shrugged with a soft pout, but a smile was hiding right behind it. It was quite amusing, wasn't it? Regina was the first to start a relationship, and first to end one. Emma repeated that pattern soon after.

"Well, I would say I was sorry but no, I am not. You are better off without him," Regina shrugged giving the Sheriff her half smile. "Even you deserve better."

Regina knew that Emma pick up the underlying message, but her own nature wouldn't let her say those words without her her sassiness coating the words. It would make her feel unprotected and her heart would be too open. She wasn't going to make a mistake like that, not in the near future, anyway.

Emma's green eyes dropped to her shoes then, but she was glad to finally hear that she had made the right choice. For one, Regina wouldn't ask her from where that came from. It seemed like her parents had gotten used to the idea of Killian and had already imagined the fairy tale they would create together. Henry was also surprised, but she knew that he only wanted to support her decisions, even if he didn't exactly approve of them himself.

"Thanks, Regina," Emma smiled softly at the woman and looked back at her with warmth in her eyes. "Anyway… I should head to the station because my boss can be a true hardass and I prefer her to not know that I chit chat instead of working. I'll wait for you to pick me up then. Seven? Eight p.m.?"

"She sounds fun," Regina smirked a little. She moved her hands once more over her skirt to pull it down a bit. "Yes, right, I'll pick you up around 8. I want to make sure Henry has his dinner before leaving him to your incompetent father. I don't want to think what kind of garbage he might feed him," she shook her head in disgust then shrugged.

"David is a better cook than me, for some odd reason, so don't worry," Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyways…I should get back to the papers in hand–" She was about to turn back then she stopped. "Oh by the way, Emma, I want those reports first thing tomorrow." She smirked a bit knowing Emma hated to fill out paperwork.

The blonde groaned, closing her eyes. Regina knew how to step over her foot.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'd better get going, and fill them out now. See you later."

With a smirk, Regina headed into her office, the doors swinging open as she stepped through then and then closing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the girl's night! ;)

Regina sent Henry to the door as soon as she stopped the engine. He jogged to the house smiling widely. He had a chance to spend more time with his grandpa.

Emma jogged down the stairs in her maroon button-up, thin shirt, and tight black leggings after hearing the bell. Her hair was all curled: she began to do it much more often lately. It made her feel better and in a way, more confident.

"Hey Ma!" he said right away when she opened the door.

"Hey, kiddo," she said with a smile, seeing that it was the boy who was about to drag her out of the blue house.

She draped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead after locking the door. Henry smiled ear to ear as they walked together.

"Don't stay up too late, alright? I know how you and David can be," she told him on their way to the black Mercedes.

"I know, ma, mom already told me all of this twice. I am not a little kid anymore."

"Should have guessed Regina did a whole lecture."

Henry rolled his eyes just like Regina. Emma smirked at him before dropping on the passenger's seat at the front. Emma sent Regina a smile hello and buckled up.

As soon as they took their seats in the car, Regina immediately started the engine. She took a look at the blonde out of the corner of her eyes. Emma looked as stunning as she always did, but she would be damned if she said it out loud. On the other hand, Regina had her dark jeans and an opaque red shirt on with her black leather jacket being the icing on the cake. She knew better than to voice anything with Henry in earshot; he always seemed like a bit too interested in their lives.

Emma couldn't help but to look at the brunette as well. Her brow then arched softly as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Madame Mayor," she chuckled, "I didn't think you owned a pair of those."

She did think, quite often, that Regina looked absolutely gorgeous in those pencil shirts and dresses, but she didn't expect to see her in jeans. Little did she know that her words would sound quite flirtatious to some, but honestly… It was just a friendly chat for them, wasn't it? They'd always been like this.

Regina rolled her eyes, and focused on the road ahead of them. She wasn't sure if it was wise to answer Emma's question or not, but she wouldn't have been able to help herself even if she had tried.

"I was a queen, Miss Swan. Of course, I own many things, but that doesn't necessarily mean I use all of them." Her lips curled upward. "I would've worn them more often if I'd known that you'd feel threatened," she smirked lightly.

"Uh, you _wish_ ," Emma gave a bold answer, the smirk never leaving her lips. "You'd be surprised to see me in a dress, too. But it's not a restaurant we are going to."

"I seriously doubt your ability to dress, Sheriff, and your ridiculous jacket's not helping your case in any way."

She thought for a second, though; Emma Swan in a dress or a suit with a skirt. That would be a sight for sore eyes. She couldn't help but imagine Emma in even further states of dress (and undress) somehow, so she had to shake her head to dismiss those thoughts.

"You won't believe it, but Snow managed to convince Belle to come as well," Emma changed the subject.

"You mean your _mother_ convinced the little bookworm," Regina emphasised the word ' _mother'_ enough to make it sound poisonous. She knew Emma didn't at all feel comfortable calling both of her parents by their _rightful_ titles in her life.

"You love to torture me, hm?"

"Mhmm, you're stuck with it. You should've thought twice before rushing into my life in the first place," Regina's smirk grew bigger.

Henry watched the back of his mothers' heads and noticed they were chattier than usual. In the past, everything seemed so serious and they either fought about him or – who knows what else. They just always seemed on edge. Now, though, they really did act like a pair of friends. In a way…

It was rather a short drive from Emma's place to Snow's loft. Henry jumped out of the car and rushed to the driver's side to give Regina a kiss, he then went around the car to kiss Emma's cheek, too.

"Have fun, moms!"

"You, too, kiddo!" Emma called after him and watched him disappear in the building.

Regina was about to go off about him not going to bed late and not eating junk food even though Emma had insisted David was a good enough cook, but he had already started running to the building. Her words died in her throat, so instead, she turned to Emma.

"You don't look bad yourself," her lips turned up, eyeing the blonde for a second, head to toe.

Her head snapped to Regina. Did she just hear a compliment from Regina Mills herself? She wanted to grin playfully and make a remark, but suddenly felt small under her deep gaze and only muttered, "Thanks…"

"Is your mother coming with us?"

"She was meeting her friends after work," Emma shook her head, "so they all should be waiting for us there."

Regina nodded slowly, dropping her gaze before it became incredibly awkward. She started the engine again and pulled the gear. It wasn't a long drive, getting from one end of town to the other didn't take more than 20 minutes anyway, unless there was a Troll attack or something like that.

"So… I take it you're not going to have a single drink either, then…" The Sheriff added last words as she stubbornly stated her plan to stay sober. "I'm not sure if watching the other ones drink while we're being all sober is a good idea, though. You haven't ever witnessed it before… so you'd better prepare."

"Who said I am not going to drink?" Regina raised a brow as she pulled the key out of the ignition.

"You. You told me this by saying that you were picking me up. Maybe I'm off duty, but… Mayor Mills, I must remind you that you're not allowed to drive with much alcohol your bloodstream..." Emma cleared her throat, looking away as Regina reached toward the back seat, displaying a good amount of cleavage without noticing, to grab her purse. The last thing she needed was to look at her friend in… an inappropriate way.

Regina had assumed she had won the argument when Emma cut herself off awkwardly. Anyway, she wasn't going to drive back. Magic was for these kind of nights, right?

"Let's go before I change my mind," she murmured and got out of the car.

Emma undid the seatbelt and got out of the car. It was already twilight. They headed inside; the smell of smoke and alcohol instantly hit them. The music was never too loud, of course. This wasn't a club, luckily, but not fully a bar either, truth be told. Emma frowned a little when it appeared to be quite crowded.

"Come on, let's find them," she said, taking a soft hold of Regina's wrist so they wouldn't get lost in the sea of bodies that stood in their way.

A shiver ran down on the Mayor's spine as Emma touched her and next thing she knew, she was being dragged between the sweaty bodies of the noisy people from her town. Somehow, she didn't mind at all. It was probably the _Emma effect_.

Soon the brunette was surrounded by Emma and Zelena. Snow and Belle were sitting across from her. She was sipping her wine occasionally, sharing a bottle with her sister, watching the people dancing with a grimace on her face. She didn't get how they at all enjoyed this kind of dancing. It felt like marketing their bodies to the people around.

It seemed like Kathryn – or Abigail – was too busy after all and Cinderella – or Ashley – would have to wait until her two-year-old daughter would fall asleep before joining them. Emma found herself missing Ruby a lot. She would make this night exciting for sure. Surprisingly, Snow and Belle weren't going to hold back at all, despite the still early hour. Emma had declined each time when they asked her to have a drink. Her eyes would then meet Regina's with amusement. She found herself having fun just watching the brunette.

"You make the most amusing face," Emma said without thinking twice.

Regina turned her eyes to the blonde, rolling them at her words, but she had the same amused smile on her lips. Emma then saw a big glass of beer being placed in front of her.

"I told you two I'm not going to drink yet!" she groaned at the two.

She had to say 'yet' because they wouldn't let her be if she said she wasn't going to drink at all. She was quite scared that she might at some point feel what the other two clearly felt by now; they no longer cared and just wanted to party hard.

"They are kinda right, Swan, there is no 'girls' night' without drinking. That's what you were saying on the way here," Regina shrugged. "Besides, I am not going to let you drive if it is what you're thinking. You are basically what… five?" she chuckled, taking another sip from her wine glass, then she hummed; it wasn't as good as her handmade wine back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was quite good for this realm. "I'll magic you back to your house if you're scared of subverting this place's peace," her smile grew into an amused smirk, her eyes barely gazing into green ones. Why it was so hard to look this woman in the eye?

"It's still too early. We've been here no more than 30 minutes and they are already half-drunk," Emma defended.

"We are not!" Snow gasped and made the most amusing face Emma saw tonight. "We're just having fun while the three of you just _sit_ there. I thought it was your idea. So! Now drink up! I know you like this beer."

The mother patted her daughter's arm. Emma couldn't believe this. She could see Mary Margaret do this, but not Snow. The blonde shook her head and tapped the glass.

"I'll drink this if Zelena and Regina will get their asses on the dance floor," she said. Only after a second did Emma realize their revenge would be – endless? Furious? Whatever! She was going to suffer. Yes, perhaps she shouldn't be sober for that. Tilting her glass up, she took a big gulp of the beer.

"Oh, no," Regina shook her head fast, "no, no not a chance!"

Zelena, on the other hand, was sending daggers with her eyes toward Emma, but then she nudged Regina's side, "C'mon, 'Gina."

"Don't call me that!" Regina's glare turned to her sister, "I am not that drunk and I'll never be that drunk!"

"We'll see," Zelena rolled her eyes, smirking. She turned back to Emma, "And, Swan, don't think you'll get away with it." Her smirk became a lot scarier than ever.

Regina just wondered what was in her sister's mind at that moment but the curiosity just lasted for few more seconds. Regina turned back to her half-filled glass and downed it. The glass filled itself again.

Emma turned red behind the glass, already feeling her death was coming. What got into her to mess with Zelena? Regina was her friend, but her sister? They had barely begun to try getting along.

"It's a win-win situation here. I'll let loose and drink, and you'll have some fun as well. We can take shots because now… Now I need it."

Belle clapped her hands and Emma began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. It appeared the bookworm needed lots to drink after her dear Rumple got to be the Dark One again.

Regina rolled her eyes, not answering that. Instead, she took a sip from her newly filled glass and shrugged.

"Shots? Are we talking about tequila?"

"Could be, whatever. If we're about to do this then we need something stronger. I'll back off of you, my mom will back off of me and we'll all be happy."

Emma looked at Snow whose eyes said that she had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"I wouldn't drink anything else, though." The brunette shook her head, then Zelena raised a brow.

"Bring her an apple martini, Swan. Don't let her fool you with her elegance and things." She waved her hand toward her younger sister, chuckling.

"Whatever," Regina rolled her eyes, murmuring, "Not beer, though. I hate beer."

Emma got up looked at the two sisters.

"Want one, too? Red apple, green apple," she said pointing to each sister in turn. "I'll get the bottle of tequila, too. Can you drink it neat, Your Majesty? All of you for that matter?" she looked between the four women.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was at times irritating to be known this well but well red apple was her thing and everybody knew it. It was much more irritating now thinking like this. She waved her hand and in a gesture that said 'whatever' and Zelena nodded, chuckling.

"Of course, neat…" the brunette muttered as if anything else was an option at all.

Emma began to sway gently to the beats of the music as she walked away. She liked dancing and making fool out of herself, but doing it at home alone was much better than doing it in public.

Zelena nudged Regina's side, smirking, as suddenly Regina's eyes just dropped down to Emma's swaying hips. The brunette watched the blonde woman closely as she swayed to the bar. This would be better if it was just the two of them and maybe, finally, she would have enough courage to make a move.

"You really aren't subtle," Zelena said, taking the remaining sip of wine in her glass. "I'm not sure though if you're trying to kill Swan with your gaze, or if it's about something else entirely. But I'm gonna enjoy my sweet, wicked revenge on her."

Regina turned to her sister with a raised brow, light pink covering her lips. "I have nothing to be subtle about," she rolled her eyes and finished her glass.

"You are not even looking, dear sister. You are staring," Zelena smirked a little. She had no idea what could be going through the brunette's mind, but she couldn't help but pry into other's businesses.

* * *

Emma leaned against the counter and smiled at the bartender.

"Two apple martinis, one green, one red, and a bottle of tequila with five – no, make it six, shot glasses."

As if sensing the company was coming she heard, "Emma!"

The blonde looked up to see a young princess rushing towards her.

"Hey there, Ella."

Ashley giggled, walking to Emma. "Oh my God, the Mayor is here. How did you get her to come here?" She poked Emma's shoulder.

"Believe it or not but it was her idea," Emma grinned at the other blonde. "I was just as surprised as you are. I think a lot has changed for all of us and we all used to have a night out like this. I kinda pissed both of the Mills sisters off, so better not push your luck," she warned as Ella helped her carry the drinks after she'd gotten herself a beer, too.

"Oh," Ashley chuckled, "Poor you, Sheriff. I see the bullseye on your back for tonight." Cinderella took the place by Snow as they got back to the table. Regina's eyes dropped down as soon as Emma returned with the shots and Ashley. Emma placed the drinks in front of the sisters and then sat between Snow and Regina.

Regina nudged Zelena with her elbow, muttering, "Shut up!" She licked her lips as her martini was placed in front of her by the certain blonde.

"Perhaps we should play something?" Zelena proposed then, hiding a smirk behind her martini glass.

Regina wasn't sure what Zelena was playing at, but probably it would be a lot harder to deal with the things in her head, trying to hide it from Zelena as well. Why the hell had she even asked her to come?

Emma opened the bottle and began to fill the shot glasses with a raised brow.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The pixie-haired woman jumped in her seat. "Strip poker? Oh, we don't have the cards. And there are no handsome men…" she pouted, "There isn't _my_ handsome man."

"That's the point of girls' night, isn't it, Snow?" Emma shook her head.

"If Charming heard you, Snow…" Regina took a sip, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe something like, 'Never Have I Ever'?" Ashley proposed, chuckling at Snow.

"I was more thinking of truth or dare," Zelena said boldly, not hesitating to get her ideas across. "It's quite the same, I heard, just more interesting considering the dare. Let's say the one whose turn it is must have a shot, hm?"

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the proposition. That would be interesting. Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline looking at her sister. "I'm on," she said, getting to emptying half of her beer.

Snow nodded eagerly with her broad smile while Belle giggled with a short, "Sure, why not?"

Emma looked at Ashley and then Regina. "Seems like we'll get drunk pretty fast like that," the blonde nudged the brunette's side playfully.

"Speak for yourself Sheriff, I don't get drunk." After all, it wasn't her first time drinking, right? In her long and boring life, drinking made it all a bit more bearable in the end.

"We could try spin the bottle."

"Nahh, too boring," Zelena said chuckling. "What about we start from a competition? The first one finishing up her drink starts by asking the last one." The redhead smirked more. "Countdown, Sheriff…"

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister, taking the glass in hand. She just wished Zelena's plan had nothing to do with her. She knew her sister was going to go for Emma. What a shame…

"I'll take your word for it, Madame Mayor," Emma winked at the brunette, as she could hardly believe Regina would stay sober after all of this. She lost all hope for herself to not go wild at some point.

"And what about the next rounds, though?" Ashley asked Zelena.

They all grabbed their drinks and got prepared.

"Ready…" Emma started, "Steady… Go!"

They all dove in. Belle choked on the alcohol in her throat what made her finish last. Surprisingly Snow was first.

"Ha!" The brunette called happily. "Truth or dare, bookworm?!"

"The one who's asked is the next to ask?" Zelena offered, eyeing Emma as her prey.

It was a shame when Snow finished her drink first. Now she had to wait until someone was drunk enough to ask her. She took one of the shot glasses and a piece of lime in front of her, looking around, occasionally at her sister.

"Truth, please," Belle sighed. Of course, she would go with the truth, she had nothing to hide, right?

Emma leaned back in the seat; she was going to enjoy the show. Luckily everyone in this crowded place probably minded their own business, because they would for sure be unable to not laugh at Queen Snow White being anything but sober.

The woman gave out the evilest laugh either of them had ever heard. Emma's eyes went wide as she tried to prepare herself for a question as equally wicked as this sound. Despite everything, neither of them was prepared for the very question that had fallen from Snow White's lips.

"Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?" her pale face was deadly serious and her eyes were shooting daggers at the young woman.

Belle was nervous until the question. She couldn't help laugh, though.

"Does Rumple count?" It made the whole table laugh, then Belle shook her head. "Not since I was sixteen. Okay, now it's my turn. Tell me, Sheriff, truth or dare?" she pointed at Emma, then downed her tequila shot.

On the other side of the table, Zelena was already getting bored. What kind of game they pulled truth and dare into. It was so childish. She downed three shots one after the other, making Regina down two of them with her.

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Belle would ask her. She was clearly so drunk… but it couldn't be that bad right? Whatever that would be.

"For you guys' entertainment, I'll pick dare," she said with a smile, convinced that there wouldn't be anything she would be too embarrassed to do, even if her head still didn't feel much of a buzz. "Hit me, Belle." Her fingers tapped at the table surface.

"Ughh! I had a perfect truth," Belle pouted a bit but then she found the perfect dare. "I want you to steal us two more bottles," she pointed the almost empty tequila bottles on the table, giggling to herself, "and you've got 5 minutes for that."

Making the Sheriff steal booze. It was a good idea indeed. On the other hand, when Belle said Emma's name, Regina became more interested in the game. She rolled her eyes, watching Emma closely.

"Like steal-steal?" Emma opened her eyes wide. She had to be wrong after all, as she thought for a second. She was the Sheriff! She would have to fine herself for that. Or make David do it. When Belle nodded, Emma's mouth dropped wide open. _No way!_ "Fuck," she cursed under her nose and pursed her lips, thinking hard. She then waved her hand. Seeing nothing happen the women looked at her confused, but Emma then reached under the table and placed the two bottles on the table. "Happy?"

Emma filled the shot and knocked it back.

* * *

The game kept them entertained for a good hour. Who would've guessed? After Ashley had a dare to join someone on the dance floor for half of a song, she had picked Regina. Emma by now couldn't stop giggling as the alcohol clearly began to take over her.

"Truth or dare, Your Majesty?" the blonde princess asked the former Evil Queen.

No way Regina would go with a dare. Yes, she was maybe a bit tipsy but her self-worth was still there and after seeing those dares, no no and big time no.

"Truth, of course," she said, taking the last remaining sip from her martini.

Tequila felt better and at some point, she stopped drinking it. She saw Zelena rolling her eyes at her choice… She was gonna pay for that eye-roll.

"Oh, come on!" Emma called, disappointed with Regina's choice. "Truths are no fun really."

"Shut it, please," Ashley playfully kicked Emma's leg from under the table, accidentally hitting Snow's leg as well.

"Hey!" The grammar-school teacher called.

"So-rry," the young blonde said slowly before turning to Regina. "So! Hmm, let's see… Who is one person you pretend to like, but actually don't?"

There were so many people she didn't like, but well, if she didn't like someone she never pretended to like them. But at some point she'd pretended to love, and to be in love with Robin, right? "Well, not a definite answer, maybe, but I'd say Robin," Regina shrugged, downing her shot with closed eyes. Yes, the shock on everyone's face was so worth it. "What? I've broken up with him now, haven't I?" she chuckled turning to her sister. "Tell me, Zelena, truth or dare?"

Emma blinked a few times in shock, staring at the brunette for a long moment. To think, this woman had once fought for this relationship in hell. Perhaps Emma's guilty thoughts appeared to be right in some way, after all. Meanwhile, Zelena didn't answer right away, unsure what her sister might throw at her. There was no saying that either of the choices were safer than the other. "I'll regret this. Dare, sis. I can always get my revenge some other time."

Regina looked to the ceiling, thinking. Anything about Zelena could be dangerous. Especially a stupid dare if she was really watching her closely around Emma from then on.

"Well well, I dare you to knock back five shots in a beer glass." She was probably going to be carrying Zelena to her house after that, but, well, seeing her face would worth all work she would have to go through in the morning.

"Huh?" Zelena gasped and it made Emma giggle. She shut down fast, though, as soon as those green eyes settled on her. "Fine!" the redhead called, even though she well knew what it could do to her. Her pride wouldn't let her reject the dare. "But give me some time to drink. All of you wait for a second – I'll get that horrible beer from the bar."

The Wicked Witch slipped from the seat and quickly headed to the bartender. Usually calm now the man quickly grabbed the glass and began to fill it with their best beer. Zelena came back with the beer and prepared her shots. When the whole thing was over, she was seriously seeing everybody double. Her head was spinning a little. She licked her lips turning to the Sheriff.

"Swan, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Emma said with a smug smirk. All of the drinks had additionally boosted her confidence, and how could she not love the challenges? One thing was that she had already forgotten Zelena looked like she wanted to strangle her just over an hour ago.

"I dare you to kiss someone, on the lips." Zelena looked around their little group and when her eyes set on Regina and the brunette started shaking her head immediately, her smirk grew wilder.

"Uh, what are we?! Twelve?" Emma huffed and began to look between those who sat in front of her. Then there was only Zelena, Regina and Snow on her sides.

"Chop chop, Swan, I can't wait forever."

As if telling herself that she was simply right there and it wasn't bad for best friends to share a peck on the lips, she turned in her seat and moved the hand to Regina's neck before leaning close. Her lips so gently brushed against Regina's upper lips before her eyes fell closed and she gave in, capturing the bottom lip between her own. _So soft…_ was her first thought.

Regina froze for a second. _O-H-M-Y-G-O-D!_ Her hand on the table clipped to the edge. Her brain was out of control, everything was rushing in her mind so fast but without a second thought she kissed her back, parting her lips lightly so she could have her smooth upper lip in between hers. It felt like time just stopped there. Her heart was beating in her throat. Her eyes were closed shut, her tongue teased the upper lip slowly. Amount of alcohol in her system and her mixed up feelings didn't let her pull back.

When those lips moved back against Emma's, her heart began to beat even faster for some _'unknown'_ reason. It made her own tongue slip past her lips to have the slightest of tastes of Regina's lipstick-covered lip. And she found it quite addictive. As much it was hard to pull away, especially thinking about those times it had crossed her mind; like when Regina smiled smugly or when Emma just wanted to shut her up. It was mostly after she had arrived in Storybrooke and they were at each other's throats.

When they were finally parted, it felt like years had passed even though it had just been a few seconds. Regina's cheeks started burning. She looked around with wide eyes and then awkwardly stood up. "Excuse me." The brunette headed to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly but the woman was far gone. She bit her lip before licking it and finally looking at the company. No-one said a single word and they all stared at her. Emma blushed herself, overwhelmed.

"What?!"

* * *

Regina stared herself in the mirror for a long time, touching her smudged red lips. Emma had kissed her. Her heart refused to slow down and at some point, she thought she was having a heart attack. Her mind was overworked and she knew that soon enough, she would get a headache. She washed her face to cool down her bright crimson cheeks, then fixed her makeup. She slowly put her lipstick on, pressing her lips together ,but all she could think of was the tongue rolling on those very lips in the mirror's reflection.

* * *

Zelena was a lot more amused than shocked. Yes, she didn't expect this, either, but well… it made some things a lot clearer for her. "Well, we should've played this a long time ago, it seems."

Snow frowned looking at the redhead. Emma frowned, thinking way too slowly to figure out what Zelena could possibly mean.

"Let's go dancing," Snow proposed and Ashley nodded, with Belle dragging Emma to her feet.

"Wait!" The blonde called, already standing, reaching for her filled shot glass. "Okay, I can go," she mumbled after drinking it.

The blonde let Belle take her hand and drag her between the dancing people. She let loose and let her body just move to the music.

Regina left the bathroom to rejoin the group. When the brunette came, though, it was only Zelena at the table.

"Don't! Don't say anything, Zelena, I'm serious."

The redhead smiled with a satisfaction. "No way, I'm going to torture the hell out of you," Zelena shook her head and took another shot; something flipped in her stomach and she leaned over the table. "So, either join them and have fun or bear with me and my never-ending comments about you and the Savior, because I am not really able to walk at the moment."

Regina took a look at Emma and the others, then shook her head. She was just too embarrassed to join them. She took Zelena's shot glass away.

"Okay, that's it for you. I don't want to carry you passed out, out of here," she rolled her eyes sighing.

"Too late," Zelena gave out her wicked laugh as she wasn't sure how long it will take for her to dare to move out of the spot.

"Do your best, in for a penny in for a pound." The younger sister poured herself one more shot and downed it fast, slamming the glass back on the table. She turned it upside down and did the same to Zelena's. She still felt the tingle on her lips from where Emma's tongue had touched them.

"You know, if you don't want everyone to see the obvious you shouldn't act as if it moved you," Zelena said after a long moment. "Unless they are blind. Your little blonde seems to be the blindest of them all."

"Gosh Zelena, she is not my blonde or anything! There is nothing going on and there won't be anything going on in the future either."

Zelena looked at the dance floor as she frowned unsure if she saw right that they danced, drinking from some entirely new bottle. How they all would make it home, she didn't know. At least those without magic.

"Is she good at least?" Zelena couldn't help herself.

Regina was about to protest Zelena's next words but she heard Emma even with the loud music.

"Hey! You! That's not how you treat a lady!"

Regina stood up fast, which made her a bit dizzy at first. "Jesus Zelena, we haven't done anything! There is nothing going on, to begin with, and you ask me about sex?"

"You're too emotional, darling. Of course there's something going on," Zelena smirked at her sister. Her utter denial only made her more and more convinced. The older sister watched Regina rush into the crowd with amusement before saying to herself, "I meant the kiss."

Regina grabbed the blonde's arm.

"Okay, enough. We are going. No no no, it's enough for tonight. Wait for me outside I'll take Zelena."

"Regina! No, hey!" Emma said, but the other woman pushed her out of the dance floor to the door, "I'm the Sheriff and this guy is a jerk!" Emma tried to free herself but it seemed that for once Regina was stronger than her.

"No! Out. Now!"

The Queen's authoritative tone made her swallow and give in. She leaned against the wall heavily and texted the person who had a night shift at the station tonight. Even this drunk, she wasn't about to ignore anything she didn't like. Her eyes widened seeing Zelena, being dragged out by Regina.

"I'm not going to carry her, she's mean," she said childishly as Zelena clearly couldn't walk and Regina wasn't at all able to drag her home. But truth be told, Emma's legs already felt weak as well, by what she just felt trying to push herself off the wall and almost falling. It made her head spin as if someone punched her on the back of it. "Woahhh!"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, sighing. "Okay, whatever. Come here so I can teleport us to my place."

Emma tried to make a move forward when she almost tripped. Regina grabbed Emma as she was almost falling.

"Easy… Come here." She wrapped her arm around Emma's middle just like she was holding Zelena. She closed her eyes to concentrate as being close to Emma made her heart beat like crazy. She gulped and sighed, "Here we go."

After her words purple smoke engulfed them and they appeared in her living room at the mansion. She placed Zelena on the couch, but after few moments the redhead disappeared in purple smoke again. She was in the only guest room she had.

"Okay, now let's get you to bed, too, huh?" she said to Emma, t noticing she was still holding blonde's waist. She blushed deeply and pulled back awkwardly.

"I'm not sleepy." Emma was. She would be out as soon as she would get on the nice bed, soft pillow, comfortable and warm.

"Can you climb up the stairs?"

"Climb? Unlikely. Crawl? I guess. Walk? Not really," Emma chuckled finding it extremely funny, unaware of Regina's rosy cheeks.

Trying to walk out of the living room, she bumped into the door frame, hitting her forehead.

"Uh, fuck. This wasn't standing here," she moaned, rubbing her hurting skull. With narrowed eyes, Emma tried again to get it to the stairs by herself. Everything she laid her eyes on seemed to change its place.

Regina rolled her eyes, walking behind Emma when she was about to bump into something again and yanking her waist.

"Okay, enough. I didn't bring you here to bring down the house onto our heads."

She guided Emma upstairs to her bedroom slowly, rather too slowly. They were tightly pressed together, and if not for being drunk, Emma would most probably hear her drumming heart. She settled the blonde on the foot of her bed.

"I'll go grab some water and painkillers for tomorrow. Don't move!" she said, leaving the room.

It didn't even take her five minutes to return and find Emma half naked, trying to pull the leggings off of her feet. The view was breathtaking and amusing at the same time.

Emma dropped on her back and tried to kick those leggings off, making annoyed sounds. Finally, they fell off and she rolled on her front. It was better. Much better. Only then she began to be fussy again as her bra felt quite tight as well. She truly wasn't thinking; didn't question that it wasn't her room she was in, nor that she was undressing in front of her friend. Well, she didn't notice Regina standing at the door, actually. Still lying down, she reached to take off the bra as well and shivered just as she sat up and to get the covers over herself. Five seconds of peace and she rolled back on her back to get rid of the last piece of clothing she had on. Those silk sheets and duvet felt so nice in contrast to all the clothes which seemed to annoy her sensitive skin.

Regina couldn't just look away when Emma started pulling off her other clothing, as if she was wearing anything more than underwear,. Her eyes grew wide, dancing on Emma's almost naked form, then watched her slide inside her bed. But no, as if it wasn't enough, the last remaining piece of the other woman's clothing was kicked off the bed, too. Emma was naked in her bed. It didn't even happen in her wildest dreams.

She cleared her throat, walking inside the bedroom. She placed the pills and water on the nightstand by Emma's head and walked around to her side of the bed. Her silk pajamas were neatly folded on the pillow. She went to the bedroom with them, trying to keep her cool, but inside she was going so crazy. She washed off her makeup and pulled her pajamas on. _Emma was naked in her bed._ She couldn't stop thinking about it. She flicked her fingers and the lights were switched off. She slid under covers as far away from Emma as possible, even though something in her begged to move close to the woman.

"Good night," she muttered, closing her eyes.

Little did Regina know that Emma had been already long asleep, with her face buried in the impossibly soft pillow. That's why the answer had never come. It wasn't going to be an easy night.

* * *

When those emerald eyes opened, Emma felt a pounding headache at the lights coming into the room. Only after a moment, her eyes adjusted enough to realize this wasn't _her_ room. Her eyes opened wide. Her brain worked slowly, but she soon realized she had to be at the mansion. The room screamed Regina's style. It all would be perfect, even with no memories of how she got there, if not for the fact she found herself completely naked.

"Oh fuck–" she gasped in shock. It was when she heard a crack of the door and saw Regina in the door of – she assumed – the bathroom. "Regina!" She called, her voice very hoarse, and her head began to spin even more.

The memories soon began to return. Some of them at least. They… kissed. She had a dare and she kissed Regina. And now she was naked in her bed, with no further memories.

"Shit – did we–?"

Regina pulled the toothbrush off her mouth and mumbled, "Did what?"

Regina had woken up early, as always, and had gone downstairs to put on the coffee machine. All three of them would need it at some point, she knew. She'd checked on Zelena; she had been still sleeping soundly. She was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth, when she heard the bed creaking. Now Emma's face didn't mean anything to her at all.

"Take the pills, coffee is almost ready. I'll go check on Zelena again. If you are in this bad of a state, then I don't know what's going to happen to her."

Regina moved the brush back into her mouth, then disappeared in the bathroom again to spit out the bubbles in her mouth.

Emma's jaw dropped as soon as she was all alone again. Her heart began to pound so hard. She looked all over the bed; it was clear Regina had slept on the other side and Emma had no clothes on her, not even any underwear. Her friend seemed unmoved. Perhaps that was a good sign, though… Perhaps it wouldn't ruin their friendship. At least from Regina's side. Emma wasn't sure if she would be able to look her in the eye now. Trying to shake herself out of her state of shock, she reached to get the pills. She wasn't sure now if she was more angry with herself for letting it happen, or for being so drunk that she didn't remember a thing. In a haze of thoughts, she found herself back in her clothes that were tossed by the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this one :D

It had been two weeks and not even once had Emma stopped by to chat with her. She only showed up to spend time with Henry once in a while, and even then she didn’t stay for dinner. Even their son noticed that. When Henry asked her what was going on, she just shrugged and said ‘ _nothing’_. She didn’t know how to explain it because she was really scared thinking it was because of her flirting with the Sheriff.

Henry didn’t like it all. Not at all. It's been so nice, the three of them spending time together, and his moms were getting along so well. He needed to do something about it. He needed help, though.

“Mom!” he called and not seeing Regina anywhere downstairs, he rushed up, taking two steps at a time. Regina was tidying her bed as Henry rushed inside.  “Mom! Grandma called. She wanted to invite us for dinner. Can we go, please? Please, please, please,” he begged her.

“Calm down, Henry,” she sighed, looking at him. She knew he wanted to see his grandparents but she really didn’t want to be involved. “I’ll drop you there, huh? I don’t really feel like going out. I think I caught flu or something,” Regina reasoned, smiling at her son.

Henry’s face instantly dropped. “Come on, mom…” he said with a sad face.

“You’ll say hi to them for me, okay?” she patted his shoulder and then went back to pulling the duvet free of wrinkles.

“You haven’t done much for so long. We don’t have family dinners at all. I want you to be there.”

He wasn’t lying. The whole plan was to have their family together again. He came closer again and moved his arms around her.

“Henry…” her voice threatened to break as she inhaled. She hated letting him down.

“You know how important it is for me for us to be together. Can one dinner hurt?”

Regina sighed moving an arm around him. In a few years, maybe in a shorter time than that, he’d be taller than her.

“Okay, fine… but we will come back home after dinner, alright? I feel really tired and I have a sore throat,” she murmured, pulling away.

“Thank you,” he said softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Perhaps it was a bad timing after all, but there was no going back now. “I’ll make you some tea. It will help your throat.

* * *

 

An hour later they were already by the building and headed up into the apartment. His mothers might get angry at him now, but… They would thank him later. He knocked on the front door before entering without waiting.

“There you are,” Snow smiled, grabbing on her coat.

Soon there were sounds of steps on the corridor, and a minute later Emma was standing in the doorway. She froze when coming face to face with Regina.

Henry pursed his lips. “We will leave you both to it.” The boy patted Emma’s arm before the three Charmings sneaked through the door.

“No, Henry–” Regina froze as well when Snow and Charming slid outside and Henry almost pushed her inside pulling the door to close behind her. She grabbed the handle before he could close it. “You are grounded for rest of your life, young man.”

She let him close the door then and turned to test her faith. But instead of saying anything, she started coughing. Her throat hurt terribly.

“You’re sick?” Emma asked, instantly concerned, pushing away everything she felt just seeing the very brunette.  

“Do you have anything warm to drink?” Regina shrugged without answering. Wasn’t it  already obvious?

“Yeah, I’m sure there’s something. Sit on the couch and I’ll get this done.”

Ever so slightly the blonde brushed fingers against Regina’s arm before bypassing her to get behind the kitchen counter.

Regina nodded before taking a seat in front of the turned-off TV. Luckily Snow always kept things the same way so she could move freely around the kitchen. She took down two mugs. For herself, she made coffee, feeling she needed it for an oncoming headache, and for Regina, she made the one tea that always helped her when she felt like she was catching a cold. Getting boiling water into the mug, she sighed heavily. Seemed like their son was fed up with the sudden change in their behavior…. It didn’t take long for Emma to come back with two mugs.

“Here you go,” she said with a small smile, placing mug in front of Regina and then sat in the armchair, keeping some distance.

“Thanks…” the brunette reached for the tea and sipped it slowly. The hot liquid soothed her sore throat, and she closed her eyes, humming, “I told him I was not feeling well so if you catch a cold, it’s all on the boy you corrupted.”

Regina really didn’t expect something like this from him. Her son lying to her… She was going to give him a good lecture about all of this, but at some point she could see where he was coming from. They stopped all the communication with Emma after that fateful morning.

“Then I’ll kick his little butt. He set us up and he should have let you rest. It’s better for you to sleep it off,” Emma said, rubbing her palms together slowly.

They could have just leave, but then again, here they were. Perhaps it was because they both knew their son was right. Emma just didn’t really know what to do about it. What to do about them. She was certain whatever had happened didn’t really matter… On the other hand, she also felt uncomfortable with the very thought that Regina had known it all and she was left with nothing. She sighed again.

“I’m sorry,” Emma said finally and moved the mug between her hands. “I should have just talked it through with you, instead of running away…”

Regina sighed, leaning her elbows on her knees, holding the mug in both hands. She didn’t know what to say, and well, she couldn’t even look into Emma’s eyes. She was really ashamed of her feelings because it was clear Emma had to get them, everything she felt, and she didn’t want something like that. _What a way to find out_ , she thought.

“Well, you don’t have to apologize. I get it… I should’ve seen this one coming. It’s really my fault,” she rambled a bit but shut her eyes as the next words fell out of the blonde’s lips.

“No, don’t blame yourself. I assume you stayed quite level-headed and I was all drunk and not thinking clearly and well… I wish I could at least remember how that night of ours went…” Emma said, feeling herself blush.

“What?! What are you even talking about?”

The emerald eyes turned to Regina quickly then. They widened as the confusion seemed almost overwhelming.

“I, uh–”  the blonde started, looking into those deep brown eyes for the first time in two weeks. “About that night… After we left the bar.” The shock in Regina’s eyes made her freeze again. “Don’t tell me now that– I mean… I woke up in your bed, naked… not remembering nothing much. I honestly only remember us playing that game, then you disappeared, I guess…”

Emma frowned deeply, desperately trying to remember something more. She had been trying for the past several days. Regina’s eyebrows came together as she was listening.

“You thought we had sex?” Regina asked finally after a moment of silence. “I went to grab you a glass of water and pills for the morning, after checking up on Zelena. When I came back you were already in bed, dreaming.” Emma didn’t need to know that Regina was there while she was undressing. “I would normally have put  you into the guest room but Zelena was sleeping there. And if not for the alcohol, I’d have slept in Henry’s bed but at the time I didn’t think of it so I crawled on the other side,” she shrugged.

“Oh!” Emma gasped, suddenly feeling like some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She tried to process it then; _nothing had happened_ , she told herself. So then why did the uneasy feeling remain? It wasn’t as heavy, but still… it was there. She wasn’t going to let it show, though.

So Emma wasn’t talking to her because she thought they’d had sex? Would it be that _bad_ if they had? Well, for Regina it wouldn’t be, obviously, but maybe Emma just didn’t have a thing for women or just didn’t feel the same way about Regina. Her face dropped, thinking about it, but she hid her face behind the mug.

“God, you were– I thought–” the blonde almost chuckled and shook her head. “God, what a misunderstanding. I’m really sorry, again, that I behaved like this. If I’d talked you about it then…” she didn’t finish, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes closed for a second. Regina shrugged a bit, listening. “And here I was scared I’d messed things up between us… I wouldn’t ever want that. We are family and things like that make things just… really difficult. Can you forgive me that I freaked out like that?”

“It’s okay. Really…” Regina muttered under her breath, her heart breaking into little pieces then. It was one of the hardest talks she’d had to go, through it appeared.  

“Can we start over? Being all BFF and stuff?” Emma snorted softly as dating and being friends were two things she has never been good at.

“What is _BFF_?” the brunette asked to change the subject, taking a sip of her tea.

“Best Friends Forever,” Emma said with a sheepish smile, glancing between the brunette and the brown liquid in her own mug.

“Ohh… So you think we are best friends?” the red lips curled upwards a bit, even though her heart was still breaking.

“Of course I do! Maybe things were never easy between us but I have never had anyone quite like you in my life, Regina. You know… You mean a lot to me.”

Emma’s eyes got so warm and shining even though she was so not used to speaking on her mind and heart’s behalf.

“Mm, yes, sure…” Regina coughed a bit, placing the mug on the coffee table.

“And now… I should really take you home. Are you hungry maybe? We could order something.”

Regina blushed a bit, looking down. “No… I am not,” she muttered, even though she hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. She didn’t care about food at all.

* * *

It was early and Emma was up already, despite having a day off from work. She got up to fill her large mug with coffee and brushed her messy hair away from her face, walking like a zombie. Hearing the sound of her phone going off made her jump and almost spill the hot coffee on herself.

“Jesus…” She reached to get it and smiled, seeing it was her boy. “Hi, kiddo. Everything okay?”

“Ma, you need to come. Mom is really sick and she is trying to go to work. She isn’t listening to me.”

Henry was concerned as his brunette mother had started getting dressed after breakfast. She was burning up and her eyes were already swollen, her nose was dripping and her voice… It was so hoarse.

“What?” Emma instantly dropped her feet from the coffee table. “God, tell her I’ll smack her ass if she doesn’t get back in bed. Try to keep her there. I’ll be there in ten minutes–” she stopped, getting up. “I’m stupid. Hold on, I’ll be there in a second.”

She hung up and used magic to make herself look appropriate and then poofed herself into the Mills’ hallway. Henry was getting ready to go to school, she knew.

Henry jumped a little as Emma appeared out of nowhere. He smiled a bit, though. She would make Regina stay in bed and now he could go to school in peace.

“Hey…” She came to him and kissed his forehead. “Is she upstairs?”

“I think so… She went to her room after breakfast and I called you,” he said grabbing his backpack. “Ma, I’ll be late. Take care of her, okay?”

“I will, worry not.” Emma promised with a serious face. “Be good and have a good day at school, Henry.”

“Mom, I’m leaving!”  he called upstairs. “Ma is here… I’ll see you later!”

“Be careful, I love you!” Regina called back and sighed.

He pulled his shoes on and left. Emma instantly headed upstairs, taking two steps at a time. The door was open and she let herself in.

Regina was getting dressed, she had pulled her pencil skirt on and was looking for a matching button up silk shirt. She had only her bra on, not even a camisole. Of course he would call Emma, but still she didn’t expect Emma to burst into her bedroom.

“Regina– what are you doing?”

The sheriff gasped, seeing her almost fully clothed in her mayoral clothing. Almost. She tried to speak harshly, to show Regina that what she was doing was stupid, but she failed as her voice shook. She needed a second for the shock of seeing Regina’s tanned body to pass.

Regina turned around to face Emma as she heard her, but there was a moment of silence as Emma’s eyes lingered on her. God, she felt naked under that intense gaze. But good thing it only lasted for a second or so.

“I am fine, Swan. Really, it’s just a cold.”

“You know those clothes look really good on you, but they don’t suit those red eyes and runny nose, ya know? Jump out of them and get to bed. Now,” Emma brought herself to say seriously.

Regina’s face was redder than usual and her red eyes were all glassy. It made Emma sober up. She walked close to gently touch her forehead.

Regina’s eyes were burning, but well, the brunette was well enough to function, she reasoned to herself. She shivered as Emma’s cool hand touched her skin. She was already cold and trying to find something warm to put on.

“Emma, I am fine, just bit of a simple cold,” repeating herself as she rubbed her bicep. Her forearm lifted one of her cupped breast, accentuating her cleavage.

Emma frowned, deeply concerned. Her hands weren’t even cool, but for Regina they had to feel as if they were freezing.

“No, you’re not. You have no freaking idea how irresponsible it is of you, actually.” For once she had to get Regina to think straight. The blonde licked her lips as she tried her best to focus on Regina’s face only. For some reason her heart was pounding and her breath was coming in short gasps. “Take this off. You are burning up and you aren’t going anywhere,” Emma shook her head and turned to enter the closet while Regina pouted a bit, nodding.

“Fine, fine, fine. Just don’t fuss.”

Regina started undoing her skirt then and sat on the bed in her underwear, shivering as it was so cold for her. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

Emma looked around trying to spot things Regina could sleep in. Nightgowns… Silk button up pyjamas. They weren’t exactly the best to keep warm and sweat out a fever. She finally found some leggings, a loose shirt, and a jumper.

“Where do you keep your socks? You must have some, right?”

Rolling her eyes, the Mayor waved her hand and her sock drawer opened. She started coughing.

Emma couldn’t help but smile seeing there was a pair of fuzzy woolen ones as well. For cold winter evenings by the fireplace, likely. Emma took them and walked back to the brunette. She cleared her throat, seeing her too exposed.

“You should get warmer in this. One day in bed to sweat it out and you should feel much better,” Emma smiled quite fondly.

“You really like my style?” Regina asked licking her lower lip a bit.

The brunette started dressing, pulling off her constricting bra as soon as she pulled the jumper on.

“That’s– what you are concerned with now?” Emma said with amusement. “Well… Yeah. I mean all those clothes look perfect on you. Even those jeans,” she added playfully. “You know you stand out among everyone in Storybrooke,” Emma rolled her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and she didn’t understand why would Regina ask her that.

Regina smiled, pulling the socks on. Her cheeks got all pink but it had nothing to do with her fever. She was just… It was nice, someone taking care of her and complimenting her. She sneezed a few times, rubbing her feet together. She was still shivering but not as much.

“I’m glad someone noticed me for something other than being the Evil Queen,” she said crawling into the bed.

“I’d say that maybe you don’t wear a crown anymore, but you remain a Queen in a bit of a different way,” Emma stated.

She could bet everyone could feel it. It was like… Regina was really one of a kind. Emma then found some blankets and laid them over the duvet.

“Hop in. I will tuck you in.”

Yes, she did want to make Regina smile. A smile was a cure for everything.

“I am not five, Emma, you don’t need to.”

The brunette pulled the duvet and blanket over herself. It felt way better, and now she could see how tired she was. She was grateful Henry called Emma, she’d really needed someone to make her rest.

“I don’t have to but maybe want to, hm?” The sheriff sat on the edge on the bed and made sure Regina was all wrapped up. Regina’s burning eyes closed for a while and few tears rolled down on her cheeks from the fever.

“Can you bring me some Tylenol? It’ll lower the fever.”

“Of course. In the kitchen, right?”

Emma jogged downstairs to get the pills and a glass of water. She helped keep her head up to take a sip. Regina swallowed the pills with difficulty They hurt her throat, making her cough. She then laid back again. She was clearly very weakened. Her hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks and Emma gently brushed the hair away.

“Sleep,” she smiled gently and moved fingers through the hair, knowing how relaxing that was. “When you feel better maybe we will be able to crash on the couch and watch some crappy movies under the blankets. And eat soup. I’ll make you some.”

“I poisoned your mother once so you repay me by poisoning me with your soup, Swan?” she tried to chuckle but ended up coughing.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile, but it soon faded away with the sound of coughing. Her gaze softened. They were lucky the flu wasn’t making Regina’s bones ache as well as her muscles. Hopefully that wouldn’t still happen.

“That would be lovely, though,” Regina added after some time. “Thank you, Emma… For everything, really.”

Regina stared into those emerald eyes and she felt like losing herself in them. So beautiful, breathtaking even. Her eyes dropped on Emma’s lips for a second; she remembered Emma leaning in and capturing her lips just like it had happened mere moments ago. Emma had tasted so sweet…

Emma’s heart sped up once more as she found herself unable to look away and get up, as if Regina’s eyes held her into place.

“Don’t mention it,” Emma muttered, simply glad that she could do something for Regina and make it at least a bit easier for her to go through.

Regina nodded at the blonde.  “Okay… I’ll sleep now but if I get bored I am getting out of bed.”

“I’d rather you not go down those stairs all alone. Let me know… like text or something, okay? Sweet dreams.”

Only when those orbs closed did Emma get up to partly cover the windows so the room would be darker. She left the door partially open as well before heading to the kitchen so Regina could rest in peace and quiet.

While Regina rested, Emma made a simple chicken noodle soup with mirepoix. She knew that even though the other woman was sick, if she had done anything to Regina’s kitchen, the brunette would strangle her. She had eaten a small bowl meanwhile to make sure it tasted good and that it would be help soothe a sore throat.

* * *

Regina woke up coughing. Her throat was closed up and felt dry. She tried to call Emma but her voice wasn’t working so she reached for her phone to text: ‘ _Can you bring me water? Or something hot?’_

 _‘Sure. Will be right up!’_ the reply came almost right way.

Emma got a full bowl of soup in one hand and a glass of  water and vitamin C in the other.

“You look better,” Emma smiled gently and placed the hot bowl on the nightstand. The brunette wasn’t as flushed anymore, her temperature had to have dropped a degree or two. “Take this first…”

The Queen sat up a little, coughing again.

“I feel better,” Regina smiled a bit.

The brunette was sweating and it was a good thing. It meant her fever was going down. She took the glass and drank, making a face meanwhile. She placed the glass by her bed after drinking half of it. Her stomach growled then. She blushed a bit.

“I’m happy to hear it,” the blonde said, glad that her friend allowed herself to be taken care of. She preferred not to think what it would have been like if she had gone to work after all.

“What time is it?” She’d only had a slice of bread in the morning since she hadn’t felt like she could stomach anything else. Regina took the bowl, smelling the steam over it. “It smells nice. You didn’t leave my kitchen looking like a warzone right?”

“It’s 12PM, you slept nicely for over four hours.” It made it even clearer how tired she had to be; Regina who woke up early every day and was always full of energy. “Don’t worry, I was extra careful. I hope you’ll like it. I tried my best not to make it spicy in any way.”

She’d added just a little bit of salt and pepper.

“Good…” Regina took a spoonful then smiled a bit. “Don’t stand there, sit down. You’ve already invaded this bed.”

Emma smiled sheepishly at that and moved to sit on the foot of the bed. She crossed her legs together and rested her elbows against her knees, watching the brunette.

The other woman took a few spoonfuls, one after the other, humming as the warm liquid soothed her throat.

“Mm, thank you, Emma… I thought you would poison me but this is good,” she licked the residue from her lips.

A broad smile threatened to slip over Emma’s lips. Regina Mills was complimenting something _she_ cooked? This had to be the best day of the year.

“Did you have a bowl yourself? You must be hungry as well. Did you even have breakfast before coming here?” Regina placed the half empty bowl by the glass, then took her phone to text their son to let him know she was okay.

“I’m flattered you like it. Of course, I ate it. If it was poisonous I’d have dropped dead before it could get to you,” the Savior smirked, meeting the chocolate orbs. “I made myself a cup coffee, hope you don’t mind. I didn’t finish drinking mine at home.”

“Oh no, you made coffee? How could you do that?!” Regina said a bit seriously.

Emma’s eyes widened as she stared at Regina in confusion for a second. Her face looked so serious and only when Regina burst into laughter did she remember that the brunette was perfect at putting her masks on.

“Oh God…” Regina bent down a bit laughing. “Your face was so funny,” she started giggling then. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me! You are very… convincing,” Emma tried to defend herself, but then began to chuckle herself. “Your lucky you’re sick right now,” Emma leaned towards her to playfully smacked her arm, one would say, too gently even for teasing.

Regina rolled her eyes, still chuckling. “I am always convincing, dear.”

When the older woman calmed down a little, she looked up into Emma’s eyes. Oh sweet Jesus… She had such captivating eyes. Emma looked away sheepishly after a second as Regina’s eyes were so intense.

“Does the movie offer still stand? Maybe in here, though. I don’t want to leave bed right now.”

“Sure thing. Where do you have the laptop? I’ll bring it here– or you could do that,” Emma shook her head with a smirk as it appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina shrugged, “Just because I let you in my kitchen and bedroom doesn’t mean I’ll let you wander around my house, Swan. Not a chance.” Regina said, pulling the laptop onto her thighs and she turning it on. “Soooo, do you have anything in mind to watch?” She patted the mattress by her side for Emma to sit down.

Emma hummed softly, crawling onto the bed. She didn’t really even care if she would catch the flu from Regina. It was good to spend time together again…

“Maybe _Spider Man_. The one from 2002?” the blonde proposed, getting comfortable by Regina’s side.

“Mmm, Henry loves that movie.”

“He has good taste,” Emma chuckled. “Gimme this,” she waved at the laptop, “I’ll find it somewhere online. You can’t break your fever from seeing all those ads so better leave it for me to—”

“No…” Regina didn’t let Emma take the laptop.

“What, are you hiding something in there?” Emma smirked playfully.

“What? What could I possibly have in there that I want to hide?” Regina crossed her arms across her chest, staring at Emma.

“You tell me,” Emma snorted.

Regina made a face before giving up. She let Emma take the laptop.

“Good girl,” the Sheriff muttered playfully, taking the laptop onto her lap.

Regina sniffed a little, leaning close to Emma. She let her head rest on the blonde’s shoulder.

The blonde quickly typed the title and name of one site and then began to scroll down to find some good links. She glanced briefly at the brunette and thought it was really sweet of Regina to do. She insanely began to feel a weird tingling where they were touching. She told herself to not worry about the feeling but to just give in and enjoy it.

“Oh God, what are those?” Regina gasped.

There were several sexual ads that had popped up on screen. She blushed deeply looking away from the screen. Oh God, was it too hot in here?

“Told ya,” Emma sighed but with a smirk and quickly closed the ads. “This is sick if you ask me, it’s mostly kids who are browsing the internet in search for movies online,” the blonde said more seriously. “If someone wanted porn it’s not that hard to find it,” she added before clicking play and closing one more ad that had popped up.

Regina rolled her eyes. Her cheeks were so red at this point. Regina dropped one arm on Emma’s middle as the blonde started the movie. Her heart was beating faster than it should’ve been.

“That’s why I buy him any movie he wants. Also Netflix saves lives,” the brunette smiled a bit, sniffing lightly.

The Mayor was careful about sexual things around Henry, she even always made sure not to be intimate with Robin when he was at home.

“Good thing he tells you as there’s not always everything on there,” Emma sighed softly. “But since you cannot move from the bed we could at some point hit some tv series on Netflix.”

Before, if they’d ever watched any movie, it was with Henry sitting in between them, simply wanting to spend time with both of them.

Emma carefully moved hand over Regina’s forearm to stroke it gently. Her breath always came more quickly when Regina was so close. Soon, around the middle of the movie, after seeing those closed eyes and hearing the softest of snores ever due to her runny nose, Emma wasn’t entirely sure what to do as Regina stayed cuddled up to her. She closed the laptop quietly and placed it on the nightstand. She tried her best to make the brunette lie down comfortably and when she succeeded, she couldn’t move herself with those slender fingers holding onto her shirt. Knowing she might as well eventually fall asleep watching the tv as well, and that Regina wouldn’t kill her for staying, she gave up and fell down on the pillow as well and moved one arm around Regina before closing her eyes.

At some point Regina snuggled close to Emma since her fever had broken and she was again shivering. Her face was buried in the blonde’s neck.

* * *

Henry came home as soon as his classes ended. He was worried about his mom even though he was sure Emma would take care of her. He entered, throwing his backpack by the door.

“I’m home!”

When no answer came, he started walking around the house looking for both of his mothers. He found them in his mother’s bedroom. He headed to Emma and nudged her side. The blonde groaned softly. She rubbed her eyes to see the boy standing there, staring at her from above.

“Henry… Hi,” she muttered sleepily and tried to move but then saw Regina holding onto her tightly. She reached to touch her forehead; it was so hot again. “She has a fever again…” Emma muttered and fixed all the blankets on top of the brunette.

Henry was staring strangely at her.

“What?” she asked, more awake now.

“Why are you cuddling mom and sleeping in her bed?” Henry made a face and worriedly looked past the blonde to his brunette mother.

“Well, we were watching a movie, and your mom fell asleep and I couldn’t really move, so…” Emma smiled sheepishly and shrugged softly with one arm as the other was occupied by Regina.

“She’ll be okay, right? Is there anything I can do?” He asked staring at his mother. He’d never seen her this sick, Regina had never been sick. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat by the brunette.

“Don’t worry. She just needs to sleep it off. It’s just the flu. As long as she stays quietly in bed she will recover faster,” Emma promised him. He indeed looked very worried. She reached with her free hand to take his, thinking about it for a second.

“I can put a cool cloth on her forehead,” he offered. It was what people did in the movies, after all. He touched her cheek gently.

“Yes, that would be good. Especially now that she’s sleeping,” Emma nodded.

When awake Regina would start to shiver even more, too sensitive to the cooler temperature.

“Can’t you just use your magic to make her better?”

“I wish it could be so simple. Magic can heal most of the injuries, but this is more than that. We can’t really do much with things we can’t see. Like viruses and bacteria. I guess if it was possible, Regina would have already done that herself or asked me to help her.” Emma felt Regina shiver against her again and softly rubbed her arm and back, trying to smooth it. “Kid, downstairs you’ll find pills and vitamin C. Take some. It’s too easy to catch it, so it’s better for us to  protect each other. If we all fall ill, that would be a disaster. And there’s not really much for dinner, but I made some soup– hush, it’s eatable, don’t mock me.”

Henry rolled his eyes, just like his brunette mother, “Are we sure the soup didn’t make mom sick?” he giggled with a cheeky smile.

Emma just narrowed her eyes at him with a smile threatening to appear on her lips. He nodded, ushing down to the kitchen. He came back with two glasses and the pills. He had a wet cloth on his wrist too.

“Here you go, ma.”

“Thanks, kid,” she said popping the pills into her mouth and then having a sip of water to swallow them down. She carefully shifted to lie on her side while Regina was still pressed against her.

He took the pill then went back to sit by his mother. He placed the cloth over her forehead rubbing slowly.

“She never gets sick. I don’t know what happened. I’ve never, ever seen her sick,” he murmured, moving some hair off Regina’s face.

“You know, your mom takes great care of herself, there’s no doubt, but a times it really doesn’t take much to catch the flu. It was quite cold last few days,” Emma shrugged gently and brushed Regina’s hair off her face. That cloth was quickly getting warm against the woman’s forehead.

It was then Regina woke up. Her lips curled up. Her fever was down.

“Hey there…” Regina muttered, looking up at the boy and taking his hand.

“Mom,” Henry said, happy to see her awake.

“Hello, sleepyhead,” Emma said playfully and carefully fixed the wet compress so it wouldn’t fall over her eyes.

“How are you feeling, mom?” Henry asked, squeezing her hand gently. He reached to touch her cheek again. It seemed to help. “Ma said you got a fever again but it seems to be going away now.”

Regina smiled a bit, still sleepy. “I feel better, I guess.” She sat up slowly, unable to stop smiling as Henry was so caring of her. She moved her head to his touch, closing her eyes. “I don’t need this cloth anymore.” She placed it on the nightstand by her. “How was school? Do you have homework?”

“The usual,” Henry shrugged, “I need to revise a bit for a test. That’s all.”

Emma moved to sit up as well. Suddenly it was cold without Regina’s hot body wrapped around her. “Need some help with that, kid?” Emma asked but Henry shook his head _no_ with a smile.

“Maybe we can order in something for dinner. I think I can stomach more than a bowl of soup…” Regina sent Emma an amused smile. “I don’t mean that it wasn’t good, really I am shocked, Swan,” she chuckled, pulling Henry into an embrace.

The blonde snorted softly. “I guess I will have to surprise you some more with my simple recipes,” the Savior teased back as Henry fell into the embrace, moving his arms tight around Regina’s middle.

“Could we have pizza? Or maybe Chinese? Oh, or perhaps Italian, although none is as good as yours, mom.”

“Chinese sounds good,” Regina murmured against his head, meeting Emma’s eyes. Her eyes shone a bit. She was really happy when Henry held her like this. He meant everything to her and now he was happy, with both of them and Regina couldn’t ask anything more from life.

Emma smiled at the brunette as their eyes met. It made her feel warm inside because she felt everything was going to be okay between them once more. Or perhaps even better than okay.

“Now go to your room and change. I want you done with school stuff before dinner, then maybe we can watch something together. Of course, that is if Emma isn’t fed up with me and wants to stay.”

Henry looked up to the blonde with pleading eyes. “Please Ma… It’d be nice. We never spend time together anymore.”

“We can work on that one, I promise… We’ll spend more time together whenever we can manage,” Emma promised and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I could stay the night, if you don’t mind. You know, if you needed anything,” Emma turned to Regina. “I have a night shift tomorrow so I’m not on call.”

The Savior didn’t want to leave the Queen until she felt better as she knew how the woman could be. She would like to take care of everything right away.

Regina shrugged, “If you don’t mind sleeping on the floor.” She licked her lips.

Yes, she wouldn’t mind sharing her bed with the blonde, but well, it was always easier to sass. Her heart would probably beat too quickly, but in the end she was too worn out by the flu.

“I thought you had a free bed in the guest room,” Emma smiled gently as she knew Regina probably wouldn’t want them to sleep together. “But the floor is okay too,” she added playfully with a shrug.

Henry smiled widely, moving off the bed.

“So we are going to eat dinner in your bed, mom?”

“Just this once…” she muttered, leaning back against the headboard. She picked up her phone and started going through Chinese restaurant’s menu. She chose sweet and sour chicken with veggie noodles for herself as always. “Tell me, Emma, what do you want?”

Emma leaned closer to Regina to peek at the phone as the woman was scrolling through the menu. “That _Shrimp Lo Mein_ looks good. A large portion, of course.”

Henry was jumping up and down on the bed, going on about fried ice cream.


End file.
